So Well Shoot For A Happy Ending
by Saint Marianne
Summary: You heard her, she hates me, we disagree on everything. I don't know if you'd know this but, it took me a life-time to love myself and being one of the only immortal beings that haven't gone completely insane, I just don't got that kind of time with him... Anymore. -Love Marcy P.S. I'm gonna be happy.
1. Chapter 1

Marceline sat on the windowsill cracking her knuckles. "_Hello_ Bonnibel."

"I just wanna talk." PB said keeping her distance.

Marceline crossed her legs and folded her hands over her knee. She uttered quietly, "I know."

"There isn't any point in arguing now. There is nothing I can do," PB insisted. "Do you want me to lie?"

"No, of course not."

"Responsibilities-"

"Fuck them!" She yelled. Marceline flew over to her, she could feel Bubblegum's shallow, strawberry scented breath on her face. Marceline's eyes were a glowing red haze behind her raven hair. "I can't believe you're starting with that crap again! What about me?"

"Marceline, then lets think about this logically. I never really loved you."

"Bonnibel... I-I- Glob!" She let out a sigh, "maybe I did once and maybe I didn't. Okay? Bottom line is you can't fix it. Not everything. No excuses." Marceline crossed her arms over her chest and turned to walk away.

"I was just projecting my desire of not wanting to be alone on you. It wouldn't be fair if I said-"

"-I love you... Ugh! I can't do this anymore with you." Marceline hissed, "it's like you don't even have a heart in there, just... Wires." Marceline jumped onto the bed and took PB's hand placing over her own heart, "in here." She said trying to smile. PB frowned, her face becoming cold and almost lifeless.

"Marceline, your heart doesn't beat."

Marceline froze, her small mouth agape showing off her lower set of fangs. Her face turned, Marceline scrunched up her nose and lunged at her; hissing. She tore off the pink satin bow that ruffled along the shoulder and down the arm of her dress. The princess shrieked below the sound of ripping fibers. Marceline's eyes drifted over her dress. The gown flowed like water over her hips, flaring at the knee. It's blond threads glittered and bubbled around the pearl-beaded fabric like the Dom Pérignon Rosé champagne at the candle lit dinners they shared in the dead of night. Her delicate collarbones were swaddled in salmon pink, powdery, skin. The red, floral lace tickled her arm as she brushed against the top hem. It fit her so beautifully.

PB wrapped her fingers around the poker next to the fireplace. Marceline backed away, her eyes widened as PB swung it through the air and brought it back down on the lamp, shattering it into a million tiny pieces.

Marceline pulled back, tossing the ribbon to the ground. She snatched PB's arm and kissed her cheek gently. She could taste the candy, sweet, sugar in her skin.

PB swung again, crushing Marceline's shoulder with it. Marceline yelped like a dog, bitting her lip. There was a loud pop; she could tell Bonnie heard it too. Tears filled her eyes. Marceline collapsed on the ground cradling her arm; screaming.

She quickly scanned the Marceline's arm, a black bruise surrounded a large gash in her arm. It was to deep for her to heal it herself.

"I hate you!" The princess screamed, her face was flushed as she doubled over out of breath. "This is your fault!"

"All I ever did was love you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh... you guys are gonna hate me, short chapter again. BUT its all because I want another chapter (I'm not gonna say which) to have the most stuff!**

* * *

"Princess, you have to see some thing, I'm really scared..." Peppermint Butler whined.

"huh?" She said, Peppermint butler tugged on her arm. She followed him to the thrown room, There was a crowd of candy citizens surrounding an old woman. She took a closer look then staggered backwards. She covered her eyes. "Oh my Glob! What's wrong with her?" She said horrified.

"We don't know."

She had worn and tattered clothes with blanket wrapped around her shoulders. PB walked up to her and held her hand. She pulled her hand back and screamed. The old woman screamed and clawed at her own face. Her yellow tinged eyes rolled back into her skull and her jaw dropped like a snake's would. Her teeth were gray and broken. She looked around again and cringed. Her shrill cries rang in the castle walls. Her upper body kept jerking. There was a loud snapping sound of cracking ribs. Her bones jutted out through her skin.

Then she stopped.

Then it was calm. PB took her hand again.

"What's wrong?" Bubblegum asked. The old woman looked up at her, the skin on her face was a mottled grayish tone. The woman's cold, boney, fingers stiffened. Tears kept rolling down her wrinkly cheeks. She looked scared out of her mind, but she gave a little smile. She pointed at the set of napkins in Peppermint Butler's pocket. PB took one and passed it to her. The old woman held it up to her mouth a coughed. The napkin was stained with red speckles and pieces of red chunks. She laid back, beads of sweat formed on her forehead. She shook off the blanket. Her jaw hung open, her breathing became slower and her pupils consumed the green in her eyes. Her heart stopped.

Bubblegum stepped back, she tried to swallow but she couldn't

"Bring her to my lab." She said gagging.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is like the lightest I'll every go...**

* * *

"Hey you should get Marshall and them down here." Finn said pointing to the closet.

"Um... Okay! But the spell to open the portal is long as heck and a real pain in the ass." Marceline said floating over her couch. Jake plopped on the floor in a mess of flesh and fat. He gave her a giant thumbs up. "Okay fine..."

Marceline landed on the ground with a thump and made her way to the closet. She opened the door, a blast of wind swept through the house. She closed her eyes and reached into the closet, then pulled out a megaphone. "**HEY, GET YOUR ASSES OVER** **HERE**! Oh hey Marshy." He glared at her for a minuet then turned his attention to the living room. He gazed around the room and frowned.

"Where's PB?"

Marceline looked away, hiding behind her bangs.

"Official bull shit, don't ask." She huffed, rubbing her shoulder.

"Is the Prince invited to your little quote, unquote party?" Prince Gumball asked.

"Um... Yea sure..." Marceline said annoyed.

"Greetings." PG said bowing.

"Fag..."

Without the slightest warning he grabbed her arm and turned her toward the wall. "No one likes a bitch..." He said in that low, serious, voice she hadn't heard from him in... years, that same hypnotic voice that made her melt; and bend like a tree beneath the wind. She tried to slither away, wanting a reason to get out of his grasp. Away from him and all her regrets, anything, and it didn't help the fact that everyone was watching.

She stayed there choking on her words, hating every second of it. How weak she felt, how degrading it was. She forced out the words, "you still remember that?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "what was your favorite again? Vampire cookies right? The ones that bled when you bit into them."

"Heh, yea could we not talk about this now?"

"Don't be so childish. They all should know anyway." He replied coldly. "You remember how to bake don't you?" A devilish grin crept onto his face. "I haven't had a good cookie in centuries." He said playing with a strand of her raven, black, hair. "You're not gonna cry now, are you?" He whispered, nuzzling her cheek.

"Gumball that's enough!" Marshall scolded.

"What? It's all fun and games."

"Yea, mind games... She's like a fucking sister to me, lay off."

_______"Marshall! I can't up there! Cake is off somewhere with Mo-Chro!"_

"Hold on, I got her." Marshall said jumping back into the closet and returned with Fionna in his arms.

"Thanks dude, you could put me down now." Fionna said awkwardly.

Marshall dropped her to the floor, "yup."

"So, how is ever body?" Fionna said fixing herself. She had a certain charm to her that was hard to describe. That didn't matter though, every prince in Aaa wanted her; and as far as humans go she is 'perfect' with long, golden, blonde hair, blue eyes, and her warm vanilla skin was to die for way back when. Not to mention her slender waist, full chest and strong sexy legs.

"We good." They all replied.

They sat down, scattered, around the room.

"Finn, tell the story again." Jake suggested from the kitchen.

"Which one dude? There's like a million of them!"

"The ginger in the Evil Forest," Jake said, rummaging through the cabinets.

"Oh... Yeah," Finn said nervously.

"Whoa, wait you saw her too?" Marshall asked excitedly. "When I saw her, she was naked."

"Man I told you she was bad news." Jake grumbled.

"Wow, you both saw a naked girl in the forest?" Marceline asked, surprised.

"People say it's a hallucination, but Glob it felt real! Okay, okay... Let him tell his 'experience' first." Marshall insisted.

"Um, well I was walking through the Evil Forest when i heard something behind me. I took out my sword. 'Show yourself coward!' I yelled. Then a loud roar shook the trees! When I saw Her, I got scared. She was crying. she looked at the sword, and then at me. I had to drop my it, I don't know what came over me. Then she ran up to me and hugged me. She asked 'Do you love me, Hero?' Then vanished, Glob, I was so freaked out!" Finn squealed.

"She was naked? You saw her _naked._" Fionna asked.

"Uh... yeah."

"And _she_ hugged you naked?"

"Jealous much?" Prince Gumball said, obviously amused. Fionna leaned over and whispered something in Finn's ear. His face burned red.

"No way yours are bigger," he said.

With her arms crossed, Fionna leaned back in her seat and smiled.

"Whoa." Marceline said, "you guys... I'm not gonna ask." Marceline said turning red, apart of her was a furious, the other part, slightly happy for him, he's only human, right?. "Your turn Marshy!"

"Please stop calling me that... It's not manly."

PG chuckled, "I think I'm gonna start calling you that too."

"Ugh... whatever... Okay so, same setting." Marshall stood up and said, "I heard the crumple of leaves behind me. I held my axe base tight, ready to swing. I heard her shouting, 'you're not real!' She screamed, 'get out, now!' Her dull brown eyes full of torment, peering straight into the half the soul I got back from my mom... You know how she is... She was like a vision. I've heard the stories, how she kills people, but part of me felt bad for her. Tears wer running down her cheeks. She ran up to me an hugged me, she was shaking in my arms. 'Stay with me,' she says, and then she was gone. Story over."

"Do you remember your dad, Marshall?" Fionna asked shyly.

"Uh... Not really, but we were cool though."

"I wrote a song for my mom." Marceline said, a little bit sad.

"Will you sing it for us?" Jake asked wagging his tail.

"Sure," Marceline said picking up her new base guitar, "I wouldn't mention it if I wasn't gonna sing it for you.

_It came to me as such a surprise when my mother came in with tears in her eyes,_

_And she cried_

_And she cried_

_Oh, baby girl there's a war to be fought, shake a leg, move your foot, find some-place ta' hide, and I,_

_I will be there_

_Oh, I'll be there_

_Don't you worry now dear It'll be okay you're strong, a good girl, healthy with that,_

_you'll be fine_

_yes, you'll be fine_

_I can promise you that, but if I don't come back..._

_An she sobbed again_

_she sobbed again_

_Again and again, mother I love you, why did they hurt you? why did you leave me? Mamma she's hurting Daddy come save her, save her again and again_

_When I fall_

_when i fall_

_I bust up my knees and you're right there beside me but where did you go? now you're gone and it's hard to move on, no friend could replace you Mom, I miss you..."_


	4. Chapter 4

"Um guys I've got to go, there's trouble down at the candy kingdom." Finn said walking towards the door.

"Okay, uh by Finn I guess." Marceline said squeezing him tight.

Finn choked, "you can loosen up. I'll be back, Marcy." She let go quick.

"Sorry, I didn't notice I was killing you." She said giggling. The rest of them glared at her as if they knew something was up.

* * *

Princess Bubblegum looked over at Finn then down at the floor. "I-I've been looking for a cure but..." She walked over uneasily. "Cinnamon bun is dead. Sh-She pased away last night. Everyone is getting sick. I don't know what to do!" Her eyes were red and watery. "Not in the slightest, everyone is getting so sick... there's just no explaination..." She sighed sitting down on the floor. They were strewn all over the hall, rotting body after body. Even though the smell of decaying flesh was a familiar smell, it was still nauseating.

"I think i know who can help."

"Really?" Princess bubblegum said excitedly. She jumped up off the floor and grabbed his hands. They spun around in circles.

"The riddle master, he knows everything... but talking to him is bunk." Finn said getting dizzy.

She stopped spinning and got serious. "Where is he?"

"He lives on the crummy side of the kingdom."

* * *

Finn stopped at the dreary, mulberry, colored house at the end of the street. It was a small little house, the roof caved in on one side and the shutters were broken. It seemed abandoned despite the flickering candle inside the house.

"Yo! Riddle-man!" Finn shouted, banging on the flimsy door. He waited two seconds, looked down at the floor and went straight to banging on the door again.

"Umm, Finn." PB said reaching for his shoulder anxiously.

A tiny old man opened the door really slow, barely poking his head out.

"Eh, who's there?" He shouted in a broken voice. He looked back and forth then said, "oh, it's you." He lifted the latch on the door, and pulled it open. "Come in, come in." He was a pasty, wrinkly, old man that walked with a cane. His eyes were white and as cloudy as the sky.

"Not to be rude but are you blind?" Finn asked staring at the man's white eye.

"Yup, both eyes Finny!" He said full of energy. He pushed a few boxes out of the entrance and disappeared into the kitchen. The house was cramped with towers of boxes and shelves full of pots and jars of dying roses and animal parts. There was only one chair but it was ripped up, cotton and springs jutting out of it.

"Uh, Finn... This place is a little creepy." She said staring at an old spider on the wooden mantle above the fireplace; alive flickering warmth.

"It's okay princess."

He came back with a steaming teapot and mix-matched teacups. He offered her a cup of tea and she took it gladly. "Princess, my appologies, this poor begger can afford little... if i may ask, under what circumstances do i have the pleasure of a royal's presence in thine own wretched hovel?

"Bad... a plague, we need to know the cause now, no games. Please."

He laid down his cane and sat on the floor. "I've heard, and seen many with mottled, decaying flesh, moaning like spirits bound to this earthy realm by a frail old string. Ah... The one you seek is of your own blood, alive without breath, and as cold as death. She sleeps in an ill-made grave by day and walks alone by dark. The lowly black widow lies upon her shoulder, with the powers of pitch, and subtlest night she'd have your will and all your might. Her voice carries on like the raging sea within your skulls. No signs of spirit escapes her lips nor roses bloom in her cheeks. Timeless, a lovely youth with icy coals that stares of insidious intent. Bloody manes of setting suns. Be wary of she who is the daughter of death and bride of evil. If there shall be a god let him walk with thee and you be on your way. Hurry before time has its way with your kingdom." He got up a waved his cane back and forth, making his way to the door. He held it open, "now leave." He said, "Before it's too late."

As they walked out PB mumbled, "Black widow..." Her cheeks were drained, she stood there stunned.

"what?" Finn asked.

"It's my sister."

* * *

**Thun! Thun! Thun!... I know, I know, I'm really lazy today and dont want to write them finding her... So yea ... (Camera pans to the right) -_- hmmmm... (Also please Review)**


End file.
